Replacement windshields and back glasses must be properly set in the sealant to prevent water and air leaks. The manual lifting and awkward support that is needed to enable a worker to hold a windshield by its end and properly align it with the seal requires considerable manual dexterity, effort, and strength. The worker typically stands on the ground beside the vehicle for which the windshield is being replaced and hold the windshield horizontally, with the worker's arms typically outstretched. This is almost always a very awkward, unsatisfactory lifting position. For this reason it is well known that windshield replacement workers encounter frequent back injuries resulting from handling heavy windshields in this awkward lifting position.
Consequently, the medical expenses associated with automotive windshield replacements by on-site workers are considerably high. It is becoming almost mandatory that, for on-site windshield replacements, two workers be deployed to each set one side of the windshield. Obviously, the requirement for a second worker for mobile on-site windshield replacements adds significantly to the overhead costs for the windshield replacement business in question. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an effective windshield replacement system that will enable a single worker to perform on-site automotive windshield replacement without requiring the worker to exert significant effort manually lifting, handling, and placing windshields.
It is also desirable to minimize the possibility of injury to on-site windshield replacement workers and to eliminate the additional labor that results when a two-worker windshield installation crew is employed for this purpose. Finally, it is desirable to provide an automotive windshield replacement system that enables a single worker to easily and accurately achieve removal and installation of a replacement windshield without exerting significant manual effort during the entire operation.
Therefore all existing prior art heretofore known suffers from a number of disadvantages as described in the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,823 to Rusch dated Jun. 30, 1998 The total weight of the windshield is carried by the installer which could cause back injuries and is very difficult to align the windshield properly into the sealant. This method of installation would not be advisable on large vehicles because the installer would have to work on a ladder to manually set the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,092B2 to Beloit and Coyle dated Jan. 29, 2008 The weight of the windshield is partially supported with the installer carrying most of the weight and has to be manually set in place by the installer. This device is very difficult to handle on large vehicles because the installer would have to be on a ladder to manually set the windshield; which would be very unsafe for the installer. Also, with all of the weight of the device supported by the side window of the vehicle, it could cause damage to the side window and regulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,253 to McNett dated Jul. 4, 1995 The hoist will carry the weight of the windshield but forces the installer to manually set the windshield. On large vehicles, the installer must work on a ladder; which presents safety concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,995B2 to Thompson dated May 9, 2006 This apparatus will support the weight of the windshield. However, jacks, locks and motions are controlled by hand, and not enough motions are available to handle some windshields and back glasses. On large vehicles, the installer must be on a ladder to manually set windshields; thus causing a safety hazard.